The loss of Regulus Black
by Tasha9315
Summary: How did the death of Regulus Black effect the Marauders? The Marauders attend Regulus' funeral, which of course results in some family drama. James Potter and Sirius Black later recall their final encounter with Regulus and how he was trying to tell them something.


**This is for the 2017 House Competition held by MoonlightForgotten.**

 **Round 2**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompts: A funeral**

 **Word count: 2125**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

It was 1979. The Marauders arrived at Regulus Black's funeral in James' car. James had gotten a car and a muggle driving license after seeing the usefulness of having a car and after being patronized by Vernon for not owning one. Sirius looked particularly distraught as they got out of the car.

"I don't think I can go in," said Sirius.

"We've already come this far, Padfoot," Remus coaxed.

"Padfoot, he's your brother. It's only right that you pay your respects," said James.

"That foolish boy. If only he had enough sense not to be mixed up with …" Sirius began, fighting back tears.

"My mother would probably throw us out," Sirius added.

James and Remus held Sirius for support and ushered him into the chapel with Peter beside them. They came face to face with Sirius' dad, Orion Black.

"Ah, so you finally remembered you had a family?" asked Orion snidely.

"Always a pleasure, Father," said Sirius sarcastically.

Luckily for the Marauders, Walburga Black was too distraught to notice them. They took their seats next to Andromeda, Ted and their 6 year old daughter, Nymphadora as they were the only family Sirius could stand. Bellatrix, Narcissa and their husbands were on the other side. Bellatrix and Narcissa glared at Andromeda and Sirius with disgust. The ceremony went on with Walburga giving a tearful speech about how Regulus was a good son and how he was not like his worthless brother. Bellatrix and Narcissa gave their own emotional speeches about their dear cousin Regulus too.

After the ceremony was over, the guests exited the chapel. The Marauders saw Bellatrix and Narcissa having a verbal spat with Andromeda. Bellatrix was even throwing words like blood traitor at Andromeda and mudblood at Ted. This was precisely why Sirius had advised Lily not to attend his brother's funeral. He did not want his family to upset her by insulting her for being muggle-born. Ted had to hold Andromeda back from hexing Bellatrix, reminding her of their frightened little girl beside them. Bellatrix aimed a hex at Andromeda, but was disarmed by Sirius who came to his favorite cousin's rescue.

Bellatrix aimed a hex at Sirius but was blasted off her feet by four disarming spells from the Marauders. Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa bent over an unconscious Bellatrix, attempting to wake her up. Sensing there might be a fight, Sirius quickly sent the Tonks family on their way. It would have been too dangerous for their young daughter. Sirius and Andromeda managed to exchange a few kind and comforting words before they left. Lucius, Narcissa and Rodolphus advanced angrily at the Marauders.

"Look, it's a funeral. Let's not turn it into a battlefield," said Sirius.

Not heeding Sirius' plea, Rodolphus aimed a hex at him. Fortunately, Sirius was quick enough to disarm him. The Marauders had no choice but to engage in a duel with Lucius, Narcissa and Rodolphus as the trio did not budge from attacking them. Rodolphus had picked up his wand. James managed to have the upper hand over Lucius due to his quick reflexes and greater stamina. Sirius managed to do the same with Rodolphus. Remus and Peter had the upper hand over Narcissa.

"STOP IT," bellowed a voice behind them. It was Walburga, with Orion right beside her. The dueling stopped.

"Have you boys come to make a mockery out of my son's funeral?" she yelled at the Marauders.

"They were the ones who were attacking us, Walburga. We had to defend ourselves," said Sirius spitefully. His voice showed every bit of hatred that he harbored for his mother.

"Of course they did. Your friends and you are not welcome here. You're all either blood-traitors or filthy half-bloods. You are no son of mine," spat Walburga

"It's your fault that he's dead," Sirius snapped. "Yours too," he added, glancing at his father.

"OUR FAULT? How dare you?" Walburga yelled.

"You and father put both your rotten pureblood views and family honor on him. This drove him to join Voldemort which led to his death," Sirius spat.

"Bella dear, what happened." Walburga had noticed her unconscious favorite niece and was now bent over her.

"These good-for-nothings hexed her, Aunt Walburga," said Narcissa accusingly, pointing her finger at the Marauders.

"She tried to hex Sirius. We just disarmed her in defense," said James.

"It doesn't matter, James. I want the lot of you gone right now. I don't even know why you bothered showing up, Sirius. You're no longer a part of this family," said Walburga.

"Walburga, he's the only son we have left. Let him stay. We can set him right," Orion appealed.

"We have no son left, Orion. Sirius is so rotten, there's no hope of setting him right and neither do I intend to," snapped Walburga.

Just then Regulus' body was escorted out of the chapel in a coffin. Orion and Walburga ran to the coffin. Walburga sobbed uncontrollably, hugging the coffin. Orion was shedding tears too. Narcissa comforted Walburga. Sirius began shedding tears and was held in comfort by James, Remus and Peter. The body was taken away to the cemetery.

"Don't you bother showing your face at the cemetery," Walburga snapped at Sirius.

"I won't. Guys, we're leaving right now," said Sirius.

"Sirius, please," Orion tried to appeal.

"Sorry Father. Your wife clearly wants nothing to do with me. And even you only want your fantasy version of me. You can't set me right. I'm never going to change my beliefs. If you ever change yours, we'll see," said Sirius before walking away with his friends.

Walburga shot a warning look at Orion to stop him from calling Sirius back. The Marauders got into James' car and began driving away. Bellatrix, who had finally gained consciousness, ran after their car, casting a few hexes at it which missed due to James speeding off to get away from her.

* * *

At the Potter Manor, the Marauders were sitting in the living room, still visibly shaken by Regulus Black's death.

"It's my fault. I never tried hard enough to be better big brother," said Sirius, his face filled with regret.

"He was trying to tell us something about Voldemort the night he died. We never got the chance to hear him out," said James ruefully.

"What?" asked Remus and Peter, visibly shocked.

"Two days ago, the night he passed away. Sirius and I were leaving Three Broomsticks, when Regulus showed up, looking distressed," James began narrating the flashback to Remus and Peter.

 ** _'Flashback (The night Regulus died)"_**

 _James and Sirius left the Three Broomsticks to find Regulus in front of them._

 _"Sirius, James," said Regulus._

 _Regulus had a frightened expression on his face and looked extremely tensed about something. He also looked paler than usual._

 _"Regulus, are you alright?" asked a worried James._

 _James did not approve of Regulus' views and life choices but he was Sirius' brother and a part of him could not help but look at Regulus as little brother too. He turned to Sirius and saw him peering over Regulus' shoulders. He understood that Sirius was looking out for anyone suspicious._

 _"I'm fine," Regulus said quickly._

 _"Well, you sure look like it," said Sirius sarcastically._

 _Regulus threw a glance over his shoulders before turning back to them._

 _"May I please speak to you both privately?" Regulus asked._

 _"Are you planning on secretly attacking us?" asked Sirius suspiciously._

 _"No, I'm not. I really need to tell you both something," pleaded Regulus._

 _James and Sirius exchanged puzzled looks._

 _"Sirius, he looks really worried. This must be important," said James._

 _Sirius scanned his brother's face._

 _"Alright," Sirius agreed, leading the way towards an alley._

 _A few minutes later, James, Sirius and Regulus were in an alley._

 _"Go ahead. What did you want to talk about, Regulus?" asked Sirius curtly._

 _Regulus peered over James and Sirius' shoulders before continuing._

 _"You've both probably already figured it out by now, but …" said Regulus as he pulled up his sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark on his arm._

 _James was stunned. He had always tried to convince Sirius that there was a small possibility that Sirius was wrong about Regulus being a Death Eater. Despite already being almost sure of Regulus being Death Eater, having Regulus confirm it was still shocking to him. He exchanged looks with Sirius. Sirius looked just as shocked and horrified as he felt._

 _"Regulus, I …" James was lost for words. He gave Regulus a look of disappointment and disbelief._

 _From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sirius give Regulus the same look, but it was harsher and he could see anger on it._

 _"I received the mark in my sixth year. Now I'm starting to think it was a mistake," said Regulus ruefully._

 _"You think!" said James sarcastically. He would have made a bigger jab at Regulus for his foolishness, but he had no heart to do so, looking at the state of Regulus._

 _"I've just realized the lengths that he could go to," said Regulus, not able to look Sirius or James in the eye._

 _"Oh, your bad, Regulus. Because I always thought the lengths to which Voldemort would go were plain to everyone by the crimes he and followers have committed," said Sirius sarcastically._

 _"He's stooping even lower than usual," said Regulus._

 _"Regulus, are you coming to us because you want a way out of Voldemort's service?" asked James sympathetically, putting his hand on Regulus' arm._

 _Regulus gave a small sarcastic laugh. "I don't think one can just hand in a resignation to the Dark Lord," said Regulus, looking down dejectedly._

 _Both James and Sirius gave him sympathetic and worried looks._

 _"You said he was stooping lower than usual. What did he do?" asked James._

 _"The other day, he asked me to do this task for him. And then I figured out … it … the task," Regulus was struggling to string his words together._

 _"What Reg?" Sirius prompted, putting his hand on Regulus' shoulder, when Regulus stopped._

 _"He asked me to… it was …" Regulus was still having difficulty getting it out._

 _"He asked me to," Regulus was finally opening up when he shot an alarmed look over James and Sirius' shoulders._

 _James and Sirius turned around to see three Death Eaters approaching them._

 _"Ah, what do we have here? Regulus, what business could you possibly have with these two who have turned down the Dark Lord's service? Are you betraying the Dark Lord?" asked one of the Death Eaters._

 _"Is he not allowed to speak to his brother?" asked Sirius defensively._

 _"Sirius and I were the ones who were trying to speak to Regulus and get him to join our side. He was telling us to shove off and his loyalty was with Voldemort when you arrived," James quickly said._

 _"Is that right Regulus?" asked the Death Eater._

 _"Y-yes…" Regulus stuttered._

 _"So you wouldn't mind if we attacked your brother and his friend," said one of the Death Eaters._

 _Both James and Sirius had their wands out._

 _"But we only attack when the Dark Lord asks us too," Regulus tried to reason._

 _Not heeding his words, the three Death Eaters held out their wands for a fight. They aimed hexes at James and Sirius but were quickly disarmed._

 _"Regulus, go. We can handle them," said James frantically._

 _"Yeah, Regulus. Just go," Sirius yelled frantically._

 _Regulus ran off._

 _Regulus was hoping to get James and Sirius to help him destroy the hocrux, but he couldn't take any chances after the Death Eaters arrived. The Death Eaters would surely alert Voldemort that they saw him with James and Sirius. Voldemort may be suspicious and could potentially put a stop to his plan of destroying the hocrux. Hence, he had to do it immediately by himself. There was no time to wait for James and Sirius, lest Voldemort be alerted. He didn't help them as it could have resulted in more Death Eaters being summoned and he knew James and Sirius could handle those 3 birdbrain Death Eaters by themselves._

 ** _'End of flashback'_**

"We managed to handle the Death Eaters, but unfortunately it was the last time that we ever saw Regulus. We tried finding out where he was but there was no luck. He passed away that night," said James sadly.

"I bet Voldemort gave him a task that made him finally realize Voldemort was scum. That's probably what he was trying to tell James and me that night. He probably tried to back out from becoming a Death Eater and Voldemort had him killed," Sirius said just as sadly as tears began to form on his eyes.

The Marauders sat in silence and comforted each other with their arms. Voldemort's terror now seemed more real and frightening than ever.


End file.
